


Beware the Toast

by DoreyG



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Auto Correct, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Epistolary, Gen, Toast, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>12:20: Toast.</i>
</p>
<p>12:22: ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Rivers of London, Thomas Nightingale +/ Peter Grant, Thomas Nightingale does not "get" predictive text, but the results when it's secretly or accidentally enabled on his phone are either hilarious or disturbing. Peter still doesn't know what "toast" was supposed to be" At Comment_Fic. Nightingale's texts are in italics, Peter's are not.
> 
> ...And, yes, this may well be the crackiest thing I've ever written.

_12:20: Toast._

12:22: ???

_12:23: It’s toast. Text Abdul, please, he needs to have a look at this._

12:24: …at the toast

_12:24: What?_

_12:25: Peter, this is no time for humour. I must ask that you contact Abdul Walid immediately._

12:25: okay okay

12:26: just 2 check, what do u want him 2 have a look at again

_12:26: Peter._

12:27: just 2 make sure

_12:27: The toast!_

12:28: k

_12:29: It’s a matter of life and death!_

12:30: k

12:31: …sir

_12:31: What now, Peter?_

12:32: do u maybe want 2 look back at ur texts, before i text Dr Walid

_12:32: I don’t see why I should_

_12:33: …Oh._

12:33: yes

_12:34: …Maybe it would be best if we conducted our conversations via more traditional means, from this point onwards._

12:34: YES

_12:34: Calling you now._


End file.
